


The Art of Temptation

by DellaBella



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Bets & Wagers, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaBella/pseuds/DellaBella
Summary: "It's not as if we're going to have sexual intercourse here in this art museum," Gabriel remarked in a bemused tone, an adorable- if somewhat vapid- smile adorning his handsome face.Crowley rolled his eyes at the bland choice of words to describe such a lewd act. However, his expression quickly shifted into a wicked grin as he leaned in closer to the archangel. "Oh, yeah?" He breathed, his voice low and coaxing. "Wanna make that a bet?"
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	The Art of Temptation

Crowley was always excited about going on dates with Gabriel. And not just because he enjoyed the archangel’s company, which he did. But also because of the jealous stares and lustful looks from the humans they’d pass. Yeah, his date was hotter than hell, and they all knew it. There was nothing like stirring up a little envy to make him feel like a proper demon.

Though they didn’t really need to go out together, he felt that Gabriel deserved to experience the full scope of being in a relationship. That meant doing things like going to operas, and carnivals, and botanical gardens. Today they were in an art museum. That was often a source of amusement for them as they laughed at the human attempts at conveying Biblical stories. They never seemed to get anywhere close to how Gabriel looked, and Crowley just loved teasing him about it.

Gabriel was frowning at yet another rendering of the Annunciation that hardly bore even a passing resemblance to himself. “You’d think if they’re going to spend the time to paint one of the most important events in human history that they’d at least get the details right.”

Crowley chuckled and stepped closer, wrapping his arm around his companion’s waist. “Now, how exactly are they supposed to know how you look, love?”

“Uh,” Gabriel muttered. “I’m sure they could pray about it or something.”

“Right. Maybe the Almighty will send them down a paint-by-number kit.”

Gabriel gave him a weary, sidelong glance. “It’s a little early in the evening for you to be so sacreligious, isn’t it?”

Crowley wrapped his arm more tightly around Gabriel’s waist and leaned in closer. “Oh, the evening is still young,” he purred. He grinned wickedly as he let his hand roam further downward, grabbing a nice handful of Gabriel’s backside and giving it a firm squeeze.

“Hey!” Gabriel exclaimed loudly. He looked around suspiciously and lowered his tone. “You can’t do that here,” he warned the demon quietly, giving him a stern look not unlike an angry parent scolding their child.

“But I just did, didn’t I?”

“Well, you shouldn’t have!”

“What can I say? I’m not really a fan of playing nice.” He felt particularly proud of himself as he gave him another squeeze.

Gabriel glowered at him and took a step away. “What’s going on with you today?”

“I’m just messing with you. Trying to get a reaction from you!” The demon sighed in exasperation, and ran his fingers through his fiery red hair. Gabriel could be exhausting at times.

“A reaction?”

“You know....” Crowley studied his date from behind dark lenses. So gorgeous, but so oblivious at times. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Apparently not,” Gabriel said, furrowing his brow. “Maybe you should explain it.”

“I want to mess with you. Get you all hot and bothered. Make sure you’re excited for what’s going to happen once I get you home. Get it now?”

“Oh!” Gabriel said brightly, as if he had solved a riddle. “You want to get me aroused! Well, that’s not going to happen, so you can stop now.”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” Crowley felt betrayed. “What’s the matter? You didn’t even bother making an effort before you showed up for our date?”

“I still have a penis,” Gabriel said nonchalantly, as if they were discussing some matter of routine business. “I’m not going to make it disappear just to rematerialize it again every time I want to use it. That seems inefficient.”

Crowley looked at him now, feeling intrigued. “But it’s not functional? Like you couldn’t get aroused right now?”

“Why would I want to?”

“Ummm… for fun?”

"It's not as if we're going to have sexual intercourse here in this art museum," Gabriel remarked in a bemused tone, an adorable- if somewhat vapid- smile adorning his handsome face.

Crowley rolled his eyes at the bland choice of words to describe such a lewd act. However, his expression quickly shifted into a wicked grin as he leaned in closer to the archangel. "Oh, yeah?" He breathed, his voice low and coaxing. "Wanna make that a bet?"

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You, uh, you know…" Crowley waved his hand vaguely, "You turn everything on. Make your corporation  _ fully  _ human, and we'll see if we don't end up getting it on right here in this museum." 

Gabriel flashed a businesslike smile. "We won't. But since this is a bet, what are we wagering?"

"Hmm, hadn't thought that far ahead, really." The demon tapped his chin as he was thinking. "Okay, got it. You lose, you spend  _ all _ day with me tomorrow watching every Saw movie.”

“Come on, that’s terrible! You know I hate those movies!”

“Yeah, obviously. That’s kind of the point.”

"Fine." Gabriel replied coldly. "If I win there's a large fourteenth century art exhibit at a museum in France, and we'll spend  _ all _ day there tomorrow."

Crowley groaned. "You know how I feel about the fourteenth century!"

“Yeah, obviously. That’s kind of the point,” Gabriel retorted in a sweetly condescending tone.

“Hmph. Looks like I’m rubbing off on you, huh?”

“Not at all.” Gabriel offered him his arm. “Let’s go visit the Greece and Rome exhibit.”

“I had some good times in both of those eras,” Crowley mused. “People were a lot more open about various types of activities back then…”

Gabriel chose to ignore him as he guided them both through the galleries of ancient art. As the archangel prattled on about the "good old days" of the Holy Roman Empire, the demon started scheming about how to win this bet.

He decided it was best to start with the basics, sidling up close to Gabriel and snaking an arm around his waist. Gabriel wordlessly slung his arm over Crowley’s shoulder, an instinctive sort of reaction. The two of them often walked together like this. Only this time Gabriel’s corporation came with all the typical human yearnings and desires.

Crowley could sense the other body next to his growing hotter. The breathing increased- just a touch, but enough to let him know that something was happening inside.

He didn’t do much more than hold him for a while. A nice, slow build up was always fun. Eventually he started letting his fingers trail slowly across Gabriel’s body. Along his back, across his shoulders, down his arm.

Crowley was actually getting more of a reaction than he expected. But when he stopped to think about it, Gabriel had probably turned his hormones from “off” to “one hundred percent on.” He really didn’t know how to do anything subtly, that had never been one of the archangel’s strengths. Fortunately, it was playing right into Crowley’s hands.

“Looks like I’m already winning.” Crowley took his hand, and squeezed it gently, giving him a sultry look.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Really, Crowley. This is ridiculous. We’ve held hands plenty of times.”

“Yeah?” He let his fingers move further up, stroking the inside of Gabriel’s wrist. “Then why is your heart beating so fast right now?”

“Who knows? Who cares? It’s not like I need a heart anyway!” Gabriel turned away, but not before Crowley could catch the slight hint of blush coloring his cheeks.

Crowley laughed in a low, amused tone, feeling very much like the well-known crafty tempter that people had warned against for millenia. He did indeed enjoy living up to his reputation as a wily serpent. 

It was obvious that Gabriel had no idea how to walk around with a body full of hormones and sensitive nerve endings, and Crowley just couldn’t help but exploit it. This was honestly the most fun he had experienced in quite a while. He let his finger trail even further up Gabriel’s arm.

“Stop that!” 

“Why?”

“You know why!”

Crowley laughed wickedly, though he did feel a twinge of sympathy for the archangel. “Not quite as easy to resist temptation as you expected, huh?”

Gabriel gave him a dirty look. “How do humans walk around like this all day? No wonder they get in such trouble…” he muttered, wrenching his arm away from the demon.

"Makes my job easier, that's for sure."

"I don't want to hear about your job! I'm supposed to be stopping you, you know!"

"Oh, someone sounds grumpy," Crowley murmured with false sympathy and an exaggerated pout. He leaned in closer, breathing in Gabriel's ear as he spoke. "I know what will put you in a better mood…"

Gabriel tried to act like he was unimpressed, but the little shiver that ran through his body when Crowley spoke told the demon otherwise. This temptation was going even better than he anticipated. He lowered his voice even more, letting his lips brush the shell of Gabriel’s ear as he whispered, “Let me make you feel better, love.”

“ _ Crowley, _ ” Gabriel whined, though he didn’t bother moving away.

“That’s it,” Crowley cooed. He tilted his head down, looking at Gabriel over the rims of his dark glasses. He knew the archangel just couldn’t resist when he looked at him with his big, golden eyes. “Come on, it’ll be good, promise. You wouldn't be the first to give into my charm.” 

Gabriel drew in a deep breath, and set his jaw, clearly not willing to be convinced so easily. Crowley could hear the blood racing through the angel’s veins, blood that he didn’t actually  _ need _ . It was very telling.

Crowley rested his hand on the small of Gabriel’s back, not willing to back down when he was so close. “No one has to know but us.” He let his fingers run lazily over the silky fabric of Gabriel’s jacket.

"Okay, that's it! I've had enough of this!" Gabriel snapped.

Crowley was a little shocked, and even slightly intimated, by the sudden outburst. He wasn't sure what to expect when Gabriel grabbed his arm so firmly, and he was pleasantly surprised when the archangel dragged him into a nearby supply closet and shoved him rather roughly against the wall. Fortunately for Crowley, he could see in the dark, which meant he was witness to the extremely rare vision of unrestrained desire on Gabriel's face.

"You're going to lose our bet," Crowley teased. He couldn't help but rub it in just a little.

"Don't care," Gabriel responded, his voice a low growl as he pinned Crowley even tighter against the wall, strong hands latched onto the demon's hips. There was a possessive glint in his violet eyes that Crowley had never seen before, and it was really doing something for him.

Crowley squirmed, thrilled at the idea of being taken here in this supply closet, mere feet away from the oblivious humans outside. He relished the idea of being so irresistibly tempting that Gabriel just couldn't wait. However, his demonic instincts still told him to be afraid of such a powerful being. Some dark corner of his mind was screaming at him not to provoke an archangel.

Still, Crowley couldn't resist pushing just a little farther. "What about all the humans here? What if they hear us? You'd be setting a pretty bad example, huh?" He traced one of his fingers in delicate circles along Gabriel’s firm, muscular thigh, dragging it slowly upwards toward his hips.

Gabriel looked concerned for the briefest of moments before his expression was once again hungry and determined. "They won't hear anything that I don't want them to hear."

"Oh, that's a rather frivolous use of a miracle, isn't it? But I guess you don't have to answer to anyone else for it…"

The archangel narrowed his eyes and exhaled sharply, clearly growing impatient. He leaned in even closer so that their noses were nearly touching, his breath hot against Crowley's skin. "Shut up," he ordered.

"Make me."

For just a second Crowley was worried he'd actually gone too far this time, but any concerns instantly vanished when Gabriel's lips crashed into his. The kiss was forceful and greedy. It wasn't like anything Crowley had experienced with the angel before. It was amazing.

Crowley groaned loudly when their bodies pressed against each other, instinctively starting to grind against his lover's hips. The delicious heat and friction between them was already getting to be too much to take. It made him regret, not for the first time, wearing such snug, constricting trousers. They were already feeling far too tight.

Crowley had unbuttoned his fly and just started to work on his zipper when Gabriel snapped his fingers and the demon's trousers disappeared entirely.

"Getting right to the point, huh?" 

"You talk too much," Gabriel admonished him, taking the time to unzip his own dress slacks the old-fashioned way. "I'll get you to stop soon enough." 

Crowley gasped in surprise when he felt the archangel's fingers between his legs, already pressing against his entrance. Gabriel usually liked to take his sweet time, to make things painfully slow, all while reminding Crowley that patience was a virtue.

As if Crowley gave a damn about virtue.

Crowley liked this way better. He squirmed against the wall, already starting to pant as miraculously slick fingers moved eagerly inside of him. “Yessss, that’s it. Come on… hurry up and get to the main event…”

“So impatient, my dear demon. Don’t you want me to get you ready?”

"It's not as if I'm actually  _ human. _ I can handle it!"

"Fine then." Strong hands reached around to grasp at Crowley’s arse, lifting him up and pinning him against the wall. Crowley wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s waist, tilting his hips at just the right angle. His snake-like flexibility really served him well in these sorts of situations.

Gabriel, for once, didn’t waste any time. Crowley cried out, mostly in surprise, when the archangel pushed into him. This was so different from the usual slow and gentle method. In fact, Gabriel was so eager about it that Crowley almost wondered if he had intended to lose this bet all along.

Crowley’s curiosity quickly faded as he felt warm, soft lips against his neck, sensuous kisses all along his throat. All rational thought went out the window at the first firm bite. He tilted his head back, leaving even more exposed skin to nibble, groaning loudly as the archangel's teeth sunk into a particularly sensitive spot. He knew that Gabriel’s teeth would leave marks on his neck, and the idea thrilled him. Crowley liked the idea of being marked. The sounds he was making clearly communicated just how much he liked it.

"Fuck," Gabriel growled, the movement of his hips grew in intensity, spurred on by Crowley's wanton moaning. "Must you make so much noise?"

In fact, Crowley was being obnoxiously loud on purpose. After all, he might as well make the most of Gabriel's 'not' frivolous miracle. “Yessss…” he hissed loudly in reply, causing Gabriel to respond with a sharp thrust upwards, spearing even deeper inside the demon. It was exactly the response Crowley wanted, and it drew yet another loud, high pitched sound from the back of his throat as he arched his back sharply.

They were both breathing in rapid gasps now, and it was clear neither of them would make it much longer. Crowley unwrapped one of his arms from around Gabriel’s neck to reach between them and stroke himself. He was quite grateful that they both had the supernatural strength to maintain their balance even in rather awkward positions.

It wasn’t long before Crowley came, with Gabriel following soon after, their bodies shuddering as they held onto each other for a moment, catching their breath. Gabriel slowly released his grip on Crowley and the demon unwrapped his legs from around him, sliding his feet to the floor and finding his balance.

“That… that was…” Gabriel rested his forehead against Crowley’s. “That wasn’t too much, was it?”

“Oh no, not at all,” Crowley purred, running his fingers reassuringly through the archangel’s soft hair. “I enjoyed it quite a bit. Never thought I’d see this side of you.”

"Yeah?" Gabriel responded. He sounded exhausted. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, because we won't be doing this again."

"Oh, come on. It was fun!"

"And dangerous." Gabriel stood up straight and took a small step back, looking over the disheveled demon still leaning against the wall. "I suppose you're going to make me watch those terrible horror movies now?"

Crowley frowned and looked away, not wanting to admit the truth. "I was never actually going to make you suffer through those films. Haven't you learned by now that I'm pretty terrible at being a demon?"

Gabriel laughed, with the sort of sweet and melodious tenor that only angels possessed. It sent a wave of warmth through Crowley's body.

"I think you're pretty great, actually," The archangel kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Okay, okay, that's enough…" Crowley muttered, pushing Gabriel away gently, starting to get a little overwhelmed with all of the niceness. "So what are we going to do then? And don't you dare say fourteenth century art exhibit!"

"Gross. Why would I suggest that?"

"Because it's what you got if you won?"

"Did you  _ really _ think I wanted to spend all day looking at fourteenth century art?" Gabriel said with a smirk. "The fourteenth century was the literal  _ worst _ ."

Crowley scowled. "You sneaky bastard." There was far more affection in his tone than he intended.

"Let's go shopping. There's a nice boutique downtown with excellent authentic Italian leather. I saw a jacket there the other day that would look amazing on you."

"Hmmm," Crowley drawled, as if he were considering the idea, although he knew that he couldn't actually refuse when Gabriel was smiling at him so hopefully. "I do feel like I need to make you suffer just a bit for losing our bet."

"Come on, let me dress you up. It'll be fun!"

"I prefer you undressing me."

"Really, Crowley… Is that all you think about?"

"Hard not to with you looking like that…" the demon murmured, leering at him in the dim light of the supply closet. "I mean, I'm ready for another round if you want to…"

But Gabriel was already waving his hand between them, miracling their clothes in order and perfectly wrinkle-free. Leaving not even a single hair out of place. Even the marks on Crowley's throat were unfortunately gone.

"Hmph," Crowley responded. He felt disappointed but still triumphant as Gabriel took his hand and they stepped out into the hallway where the humans were blissfully unaware of what had just transpired on the other side of that door.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to get this story finished. I really just needed to write more Crowley/Gabriel... But it's been rough to find time/energy. Anyway, I know there are at least a handful of other Crow/Gabe shippers out there, so I hope you all got some enjoyment out of it! :) I did enjoy writing it, even if it took three weeks.


End file.
